


乌鲁克新娘

by Geeblood



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Male Fujimaru Ritsuka - Freeform, 咕哒君 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeblood/pseuds/Geeblood
Summary: 沐浴净身，勾画身体。穿上白纱和礼服，缀以黄金与宝石。花瓣的香气萦绕全身，森林的气息随香水潜藏在发尾。——啊，那位缓步走上王宫台阶的正是，乌鲁克王吉尔伽美什的新娘。「御主，祝您有个美妙的夜晚。」
Relationships: C闪咕哒, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gilgamesh | Caster, Gilgamesh | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka, 吉尔伽美什（Caster）/藤丸立香, 藤丸立香/吉尔伽美什（Caster）, 贤王咕哒
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	乌鲁克新娘

**Author's Note:**

> cp为贤王x咕哒君。原著衍生向短篇，背景设定基于《Fate/Grand Order》游戏本体及《Fate/Grand Order 绝对魔兽战线 巴比伦尼亚》动画相关。涉及《FGO》主线第一部第七章（1.0.7章节）部分游戏剧透，请未观看完整剧情的玩家和观众谨慎阅读  
> 文章背景参考苏美尔文明部分史料，并在此基础上进行了大量的改动和二次设定，请勿考究细节  
> 咕哒设定为男性，年龄设定十八岁，腐向注意  
> 由于情节及人物塑造的必要性，本文有轻度的伊什塔尔→咕哒君单箭头及间接性提及闪恩（友情向），请注意避雷  
> 女装咕哒君有。部分细节描写可能引起阅读不适，请注意避雷

今晨离开位于乌鲁克市街一角的土石房·迦勒底大使馆时，一向会声称自己「有要事须办，就此告退」的花之魔法师·梅林，破天荒地老老实实跟在了队伍后面。  
迦勒底御主·藤丸立香试图从他那里打探出些什么，梅林却只是拄着他华丽的魔杖，一步一步，慢悠悠、稳妥地走着。

「今天吉尔伽美什王召集的理由非常重要，不出席可不行啊。」  
说着，梅林意味深长地看了立香几眼。

队伍的构成如同往常。牛若丸、弁庆、列奥尼达是军队训练场和前线的大忙人，一大清早就已收拾完毕出发。  
跟在立香身边的有玛修、安娜，当然还有芙芙。一行人在阳光的追赶下穿过繁忙的街道，爬上了王宫前方的层层阶梯。

走进宫殿的第一秒，他们就看见了那副熟悉的景象。吉尔伽美什王敞怀坐在金光闪闪的宝座上，一只手臂托着脑袋，以面纱遮面的祭司长西杜丽在阶下念着新呈上的粘土板。  
听见众人进殿的脚步声，她率先停下汇报，转身向他们致意。

「王，早安。今天找我们，是有什么要事吗？」  
「噢，是你们啊。来得正好——西杜丽。」

西杜丽小姐闻言，稍稍向立香他们靠近了些。

「——是。今天向藤丸君你们提出任务的，其实并不是王，而是我。」  
「诶？有点意外，是西杜丽小姐吗？」  
「是的。不知不觉已经到了这个时间，乌鲁克作为王都，应当举办祈求收获之季作物丰收的城祭了。虽说是在这样艰难的时刻，但却也是鼓舞士气，让民众对幸福和未来充满期待的时机。举办祭祀需要各种各样的筹备，因此作为祭司长，我希望能够得到你们的帮助。」  
「当然没问题！像这样盛大的仪式，想来应该有相当多东西需要准备。采购、搬运、协调人力、布置场地，诸如此类的事情都可以交给我。啊，当然，玛修和安娜也会帮忙的。」

两位女性从者·亚从者，表示认同地点了点头。

「梅林呢？如果敢偷懒的话，干脆就地把你的头斩下来。」  
「啊呀啊呀，安娜又在说这么可怕的话了。我的工作可是很重要的哦，是这样吧，王？」

大家一齐转向阶上那位永远充满威压的乌鲁克的首脑，权力的代表与城市的核心。

「啊，没错。这次梅林就跟着本王行动。还有，你也是，藤丸立香。」  
「我吗？具体来说，我应该做什么？」  
「到时候你就知道了。还是说，你觉得自己有拒绝本王命令的权力？」  
「……哈……我明白了……」

其实立香根本什么也没明白，但实在是，无法在那样恫吓的眼神面前提出抗议。  
况且西杜丽小姐一直都温柔地眯着眼微笑，这样想来，应该不会对他造成什么伤害。  
在交代完玛修和安娜需要协助祭司们添购的物资以后，西杜丽小姐让她们先行离开了。大殿里只剩下立香和梅林还站在中央的红地毯上，而梅林往旁边跨出两步，俨然一副要看好戏的样子。  
立香有种不妙的预感。

「那么接下来，就向藤丸君说明你的任务吧。」  
「好的，拜托你了，西杜丽小姐。」  
「乌鲁克城塞祭，是一场祈求丰收的盛会，由乌鲁克的神庙祭司们主持举行。祭祀的主要内容除了进献贡品、表演舞蹈、组织朝拜之外，最重要的就是举行『神婚』仪式了。」  
「『神婚』仪式……？」  
「没错。所谓神婚仪式，就是作为乌鲁克现任统治者的王，与作为生育、丰收女神『伊什塔尔』化身的女祭司，举行成婚仪式的过程。神婚仪式的寓意，就是让伊什塔尔女神继续将力量赋予乌鲁克及美索不达米亚平原的大地，祈佑来年风调雨顺，农业昌盛。」  
「那，就是说，王要和伊什塔尔……」

王座上传来恼怒的大喝声。  
「蠢货！本王怎么会和那个头脑简单的蠢笨女神结为连理！就算是走形式的仪式，也绝不可能！」  
西杜丽无奈地笑笑。

「王的想法是其一，其二，我们所熟知的那位伊什塔尔女神虽然已经成为了同伴，但现在已不再为乌鲁克提供庇护，就算是直接委托她，恐怕她也会因为对王的种种不满而断然回绝。」  
「可是，这明明是为了伊什塔尔而准备的祭祀……」  
「与其说是祭祀女神，不如说是为了将女神的力量引至乌鲁克而必须的形式。」  
「我明白了。那这场仪式可是相当重要。」  
「嗯。以往这位扮演伊什塔尔女神化身的祭祀者，都是由兼任乌鲁克最高祭司长的王后来担任的。但是如你所见，现在的乌鲁克并没有王后。因为生产力不足的缘故，王也早早遣退仆从，让宫内其他女眷都返回家中劳作了。」  
「也就是说，现在这位女神化身的扮演者处于位置空缺状态吗？」  
「是，原本是这样的。」  
「原本？也就是说？」

西杜丽侧过身去，看了假寐的吉尔伽美什王一眼。  
「已经找到了。我和王商议之后，刚刚决定好了人选。」  
「太好了！那就不用担心了。那位女性现在在什么地方？需要我代替王去迎接吗？」

说到这里，西杜丽小姐突然紧紧地盯着立香，好像要用眼神往他的头脑里塞进什么东西似的。  
他不知所措地看向了梅林，希望得到解释。  
果不其然，这位语调温柔，如同盛放鲜花般的魔术师从一开始就明白西杜丽小姐的意思。

「也就是说，担当这个重任的人是你呢，藤丸君。」  
「诶——？！！」  
发出惊叫声的是一直在背景里默默待机的罗曼医生。  
而御主先生因为突如其来的任命感到大脑放空，一时说不出话来。

「等等，给我等等？！也就是说，藤丸君要变成乌鲁克的新娘？！」  
「哎？我觉得这样好像也很有意思的样子。」  
「达·芬奇你就别来添乱了！什么叫很有意思啊！藤丸君既不是祭祀神官也不懂那些仪式，要怎么样才会被委任成为女神的化身？」  
「但是，这明明是那位王和西杜丽小姐一起指名的哦？这样程度的信任，不承担起责任也说不过去吧？」  
「就算是那么说……好、好歹藤丸君也是男性啊？！」

「就那一点而言，解决方法十分简单。女装就可以了。」  
西杜丽小姐接过罗曼医生的话茬。  
「不，我觉得问题根本不在那里……！」  
「在过去乌鲁克的记录中也曾经发生过城塞祭前没有王后的情况，当时的乌鲁克王和祭司长选择用王宫内的其他女性亲属代替，或者委任了王的兄弟和友人。因为存在前例，我想由藤丸君来担任女神化身并不会产生问题。」  
「是、是这样啊……那，王对此也没有意见吗？」

立香也朝王座上看去，正巧与那双高傲的红宝石色双眼对上。  
「本王无所谓，由能达成目的的人来担任就可以。藤丸，你还挺受伊什塔尔青睐的嘛。这样那家伙估计也会老老实实出现在仪式上。」  
「就是这样，王和我都一致认为，当下最适合的人选是藤丸君。藤丸君，非常抱歉，一时之间不得不把这项重大的任务交给你，可以吗？」

立香眨眨眼，在迅速理解了状况的前提下，表示同意地点点头。  
「我明白了。……就这样办吧。我还需要做些什么准备？服饰，装扮，仪式流程之类的——」  
「那些东西你就别操心了。本王会一应安排好。」  
王从宝座上站起，抱着手臂，以威严之势俯视众人。  
目光扫过立香脸上时，几乎要散发出杀气来。那眼神本身就在说「胆敢搞砸的话，你明白后果」之类恐怖的话。  
「解散！」

这之后，西杜丽小姐为祭司们的工作安排忙得不可开交，连向人打招呼的时间都没有。  
首先，要吸附神灵之力的身体必须洁净，在飘满花瓣的浴池水中洗去身上的污垢。  
随后，立香被带到了一间专门用于更衣梳妆的房间，梅林把一盆奇怪的靛紫色浆汁放在桌上，就离开了房间在门外等候。  
「所以……这个是……应该怎么做？」  
立香坐在凳子上，盯着那个普普通通的木盆，缓慢地转向房间里的另一个人，询问意见。  
当所有来来往往、忙碌着搬运物品的人都离开房间之后，恍然间这里多了好几大箱的华丽饰品和几套花样繁复的礼服。  
而不知不觉间，立香也发现自己变成了被扔在房间里和吉尔伽美什王独处的状态。  
要，要和这个脾气暴躁的王单独相处啊……而且是在这么微妙的状态下。立香吞了吞唾沫。

「把衣服脱了。」  
「……哈啊？！」  
「没听见吗，藤丸，把衣服脱掉。刚才那个迦勒底的叫做医生的家伙说了，只要你的围巾还在，魔术礼装的效果就还会持续。光是脱个上衣不会让你被神代的魔力侵蚀的。」  
只、只用脱上衣？啊还好还好……立香莫名松了口气。  
「还在磨磨蹭蹭什么？怎么还露出一副『还好只用脱上衣』的表情？本王对看你的大腿可是丝毫没有兴趣。」  
「知、知道了，现在就把上衣外套脱下来。」  
「不只是外套，把里面的内衬也给我脱了。脱到上半身全龘裸地坐在那里。」

幸好刚才远程通讯被医生给强行掐断了，要是让立香在全迦勒底的技术人员面前直播脱衣服，那可能真的会让他感觉无地自容。  
除去所有上衣后，立香僵硬地挺直腰板，端坐在椅子上。沐浴在吉尔伽美什王左左右右上上下下仔细观察的视线中，他开始感觉到脸颊有些生热。

「那个，王……一直被那么盯着看的话……」  
「作为普通人而言，锻炼得还不错。嘛，肌肉的线条赶本王差远了，不过还是能看的程度。唔……」  
「——噫？！」  
「那个反应是怎么回事？怎么叫得像兔子一样？」  
「……兔子才不会那么叫！」  
而且有谁被做了这样的事不会突然叫出声啊？！好歹请提前说一下！  
立香紧张得额头快要冒汗。王刚刚向他的腹部伸出手，直接用指尖在肚脐附近的位置抚摸。  
那大概只是为了感受他腹肌的线条和肌肉的质感。但是在被触碰到的一瞬间，还是如有细小的电流在皮肤上通过，甚至能幻听到噼啪的一声。

王将木盆摆放到就近的位置，用食指和中指蘸取了一些泥状的紫色物质，径直往立香的肩部与胸前之间的位置涂抹。  
「……啊……」  
好痒。立香忍不住发出了声音。  
「……藤丸，你难道是特别敏感的体质？」  
「那种事情谁会知道啊！一般根本不会像这样被别人触碰身体吧？！」  
「是吗？本王可是从未觉得被人抚摸的时候会有所不适啊。」

立香彻底涨红了脸庞。为了让羞涩的情绪尽快消退，他故意转移起了注意力。  
「说起来，这个紫色的东西到底是什么？」  
「嗯？看了不就明白了吗，这是由染料改制成的印泥，用于在人体上涂出花纹。」  
「这么说起来，王的手臂上的纹身……」  
「啊，没错，是同样的印泥印染出来的。不过，你对神代的物质耐受性不高，所以现在的这些提前让梅林处理过了。」  
原来如此，所以才要梅林留在这里……  
「这东西的原材料可不是便宜货，你用的相当于王宫所制，特供给本王专用级别的染料。你就感到荣幸吧。」  
「诶？！那么贵重的吗？」  
王的嘴角浮现出一抹笑容。  
「为了乌鲁克王的新娘所制作的嫁妆，不竭尽所能地贵重怎么行。」

吉尔伽美什王的手指从青年细腻而紧实的皮肤上滑过，由鲜花、树汁和水果混合制成的染料在立香的身体上留下了道道美丽的靛色花纹。  
它们沿着腹部和胸部的侧边线条，干净而从容地伸展，同时勾勒出了他腰部和背部起伏的轮廓。  
那线条的存在本身，好像就在歌颂着自然所赐予的，人体结构的完美。  
从立香的角度而言是有些难受的体验，但王兴致高昂，简直就像是在雕琢一件精美的艺术品。  
「唔……这个地方，应该是画对称了吧，左右再添加一段折线好了。」  
「王，你该不会把这人体彩绘一样的工作，当作兴趣爱好在——」  
「蠢蛋，一会儿西杜丽来了可要称赞我画得漂亮呢！」

于是。  
「——嘛！不愧是王的眼光！嗯嗯，藤丸君现在看起来很漂亮哦，完全就像是将要出嫁的乌鲁克王室公主了！」  
——变成了这样。  
在纹身画完之后，王让梅林给立香的围巾施好隐形魔术，又给立香选上了礼服。与其说这是立香想象中的宫廷礼服，不如说是按照高高在上的乌鲁克王露出度同样居高不下的时尚品味，剪裁和设计的苏美尔风格服饰。  
简而言之，就是贴身的布料非常少。每一片可以被衣料覆盖到的面积都显得弥足珍贵。  
上衣的无袖抹胸约等于没有，长裤的裤腿是开缝设计。  
在保留部分男性服饰的基础上，为了更像新娘，添加了一件女式镶边纺纱披肩，和一条从腰部直下延伸到脚踝，后摆拖到地上的交叠式绸布长裙。  
当然，还少不了出嫁的女子必需的金头冠、雪白头纱和面纱。

除了衣服之外，能够配上饰品的地方都点缀着大大小小的昂贵装饰品。哪怕只是抬腿向前迈出一步，立香都能感觉到全身上下传来叮铃叮铃，无数风铃在鸣奏似的响动。  
身体像被打磨过的玉石一样光滑白皙，隐隐散发着花瓣的芳香。  
头发上也被特意喷洒了像是森林的树木和枝叶散发出的，自然木香的香水。  
据后来赶到的玛修和安娜用瞠目结舌的表情形容，现在的立香简直就像是「镶满黄金和宝石，仿佛从头到脚散发着光辉的神庙女神雕像」。

而此时立香的内心是如是说的。  
——全天下的女性们真是太不容易了！出嫁要经历的流程简直是非人的待遇！

就这样，在忙碌之间，城塞祭的夜晚悄悄降临。  
王宫前的阶梯与主街道的边缘，齐齐点燃灯台。结束一天劳作的人们聚集在一起高歌跳舞，连魔兽防线的士兵们也有不少暂时进行休整，加入了狂欢的队伍。  
在盛会的气氛逐渐被炒得热闹起来的时候，祭司们也走上石阶，开始进行祭祀的准备。  
她们手持托盘和精致的器皿，一步一步走上阶梯，到王宫入口的祭祀台呈上猪、牛、羊、鸡鸭、谷物等贡品。  
过后是一段长达数十分钟的齐舞，女祭祀们吟唱着晦涩难懂的祷告词，在石阶和人群的前方表演向伊什塔尔神的祈祷。  
舞蹈快结束时，以西杜丽为首的祭司们再次引导人们对着祭祀台的方向进行膜拜。  
到这里为止，都是历史渊源长久的祭祀中常见的场景。  
立香屏住了呼吸，在黑暗中等待着宣布他出场的那一刻。

「天之女神，乌鲁克的守护神，掌管丰收和繁育的伊什塔尔啊，  
您的化身、您的力量，请为哺育乌鲁克的子民所用！  
安努之女，降临福祉，退却灭亡的大洪水！」

——到出场的时候了。立香深吸一口气，右手提起笨重长裙的一角，正要向前走。  
「放轻松，藤丸。你只要跟着我的步伐就行了。」  
王的声音在左侧很近的地方，比平时他所知道的吉尔伽美什要温柔许多。  
立香愣住了。就在他愣住的期间，王牵起了他的手。

王的祭祀衣袍也比平时更为华丽。眼角的余光只能瞥视到他的侧脸，立香觉得那不是错觉，连王的脸也不似平日那么棱角分明，咄咄逼人。他似乎正笼罩在一种极其柔和的光晕里。  
但是立香所能做的观察也仅止于此。尽管身后的裙摆有两位女侍从牵拉着，全身的金饰还是让身体比平时沉重许多，连弯曲膝盖，踏上一级石阶都变成了极富挑战性的事。  
放平呼吸，藤丸立香，放平呼吸……绝对不可以失去平衡摔倒，这可是肃穆的仪式，不能破坏了这股气氛……  
相比较只能让从者们奔赴战场的生死时刻，能够自己亲历完成的事情屈指可数，而这就是其中一件。所以绝不可以失败。  
立香在心中反复确认着自己的信念，尽全力以最妥善的姿态，执行着「女神化身」的任务。

「乌鲁克的王，吉尔伽美什王，  
其身姿雄伟高傲，其军势所向披靡。  
王之血液，凌然由土地浇灌，由神明恩赐……」

吉尔伽美什王，似乎听说他不爱提起自己半神的身份。听到这样的祷词，他会生气吗……  
原本神经就已经足够紧张，肌肉也承担着相当大的负担。稍稍一分神的瞬间，立香听到了左边的耳饰传来了清脆的响声。  
糟糕……！步伐稍微踩歪了一点！  
就在他心惊胆战，唯恐马上就要摔倒的时候，左手指尖最末端传来了一股稳重坚定的支撑力。  
王依旧沉默着不发一言。立香悄悄深呼吸几口气，迅速找回了平衡感。  
啊，过后得向王道谢才行。若不是他注意到了我的脚步，刚才可能就会犯下大错了。

小心翼翼地，立香在王的陪伴下，安全地走完了全程。  
两人攀上最后一级阶梯，来到西杜丽所站的祭祀台前。祭祀台由左右两个分开的方台，和中间更高处延伸出的第三个更大的方台组成。  
左右两个方台的白布上已经摆满贡品。仆从们恭敬地退到一边，王牵引着立香，让他在中间空白的石台上躺下。

远方山顶上，骑着「天舟玛安娜」漂浮在空中的正牌美索不达米亚女神·伊什塔尔，正驱使着巨弓，急速朝乌鲁克赶来。  
「哼，吉尔伽美什那家伙……！竟然让藤丸来做城塞祭的祭品！」  
她撇撇嘴，好像仓库里的宝石被人夺走了一颗一样生气。

祭祀台前，西杜丽小姐的祷告词进入到了下一阶段。  
「乌鲁克的王，吉尔伽美什王，  
其被授予女神之爱，其与女神缔结誓约之吻。」

立香在内心里嘀咕。女神……在这里是指作为化身的我吧？  
等等，吻——吻？！  
立香因惊慌而睁大的双眼中，倒映着乌鲁克上空璀璨而迷人的星幕，以及一双黑夜中亦如宝石般光泽美丽的双眼。  
王用手掌覆盖住立香的眼睛，声音轻如哄睡的摇篮曲。  
「别看。否则，伊什塔尔的光芒会刺瞎你的双眼。」

立香感到自己仿佛身中温和的魔咒，乖乖地闭上了眼睛。  
黑暗之中，面纱被揭开，嘴唇感知到了轻柔的触碰。  
那无法称之为亲吻。充其量，是清晨的露珠滴落在嘴唇上的湿冷的感觉。  
就在那时，他听到脑海中传来熟悉而俏皮的声音。  
「可恶的金闪闪，竟然趁机对藤丸……嘛，也罢，看在藤丸的份上就好好履行一次女神的义务吧。——看好了！」  
透过紧闭的眼睑，立香感觉到了太阳一般炽热的光芒停驻在眼前。伊什塔尔将一束温热的光，通过食指写在了立香的额头上。  
「嘿——哟。给乌鲁克的庇护，我已经好好地把契约完成了。后面就拜托你们啦。」

伊什塔尔像流星一样，嗖地飞走之后，立香在喧闹声中睁开双眼，脑袋有些沉重，好像经历了一个冗长的梦境。  
他探出头去，看着石阶下欢呼雀跃的人群。  
「咦？大家好像都很开心的样子？」  
「这是他们第一次用自己的双眼看见伊什塔尔降下女神的祝福，当然兴奋了。」  
「啊，太好了，看来仪式有好好地完成呢！对了，刚才在台阶上的时候差点被绊倒，还要谢谢你了，王。」  
「那种小事不用一一道谢。说到底，你也是没有经历过王族礼仪训练的人，穿着那么繁琐的祭祀服饰上几十层阶梯，完整地走完就算是完成了任务。干得不错，藤丸。」

能够收到王直率的称赞，立香的心情也晴朗了起来，顿时感觉自己经历的种种困难都获得了回报。  
他正开心地要从石台上走下来，却瞧见远处西杜丽小姐挥挥手，冲他微笑。  
接着，他感觉身体突然一阵凌空。  
「——呜啊啊！」  
立香被王双手抱了起来。左手勾在膝盖弯，右手扶着他的肩膀。  
石阶下人群的喧闹声顿时在音量上翻了倍，还不时夹杂着造势的口哨声。  
「等、等一下？这太羞耻了，王，请快把我放下来！」  
「你说放下来？为什么？」  
「为什么，是……我自己可以走！而且，我们这是要去什么地方？」  
「嗯？结婚仪式结束之后，当然是回寝殿了。小孩子都明白的道理，难道还需要我教你吗？」

什——

「您在说什么啊！难道不是神婚仪式结束之后，祭祀就结束了吗！」  
「嗯，这倒是没错。看来是你没明白啊，藤丸。」  
外观如同女神的青年，依靠在王的怀里，几乎要缩成一只不敢离巢的幼鸟。  
「我、我……我没明白？」  
「祭典是结束了，但是，作为乌鲁克的新娘，你与本王的事情还没有结束呢。」

什么——？！

立香的脑袋里面完全变成了浆糊。在离开热情高涨的人们的视野之前，立香在层层人海之中，看见了那个微笑着的，如花绽放的身影。  
拄着长杖的魔法师用口型对立香说道。  
「御主，祝您有个美妙的夜晚。」

越往王宫深处走，人群沸腾的哄闹声就变得越远而不清晰。当吉尔伽美什王抱着新娘步入卧室的时候，来自迦勒底的观测也被短暂切断，外界的喧嚣就像是完全被空气所隔离了。  
王把手里红彤彤的一团放在床上，回身关上房门。当他回到卧榻边上时，那团红彤彤的生物终于展开了手脚，但仍旧低着头，不肯看他一眼。  
王站在他面前，无言地开始为他摘下多余的沉甸甸的配饰。直到垂着头纱的金色头冠也被取走，王终于坐在他身边，开口发问。  
「藤丸，你如果那么抗拒——」

王原本想说，接下来的仪式并不是非做不可。原本这的确是祭祀结束后收尾的一环，但是伊什塔尔的神赐已经降下，城塞祭的目的已然达到，这些谁也不会看见的仪式就根本没有必要。  
但是，立香的回答却超出了他的意料。  
「不是，我并不是……想要拒绝，只是……啊，已经不知道说什么才好了……」  
立香仍旧垂着头，悄悄地看了过来。  
「王，到底……想做什么啊……」

那副可怜又可爱的试探模样，让吉尔伽美什王爆发出了一连串的大笑声。  
「哈哈哈，哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈！」  
「……」  
「有趣，实在是有趣！藤丸立香，真是想象程度以上的有趣！哈哈哈哈哈！」

「王……？」  
你该不会只是想戏弄我而已吧？  
立香疑惑地看着拍着床板大笑的王。  
我可是在认真地担心接下来会发生什么啊……

如果只是野兽的话，谁都可以变成那样。  
无视猎物的意愿和想法，将其侵占、支配，纳为自己的所有物。  
以吉尔伽美什的能力而言，做到这样的事情更是轻而易举。  
「……不过，你的事情另当别论，藤丸立香。」  
王收敛起大笑，换上嘴角勾起的些微笑容。  
要说为什么，他只是意识到了这位御主的易碎感。假如放任欲龘望一通胡来，把对方的尊严和自信摔个粉碎，留下的伤痕一定难以愈合。  
还真是，头一次遇到必须得这么小心对待的，让人头疼的宝物。

「听着，事情很简单，你只需要配合本王完成仪式的最后一步就可以了。」  
「……好。我需要做的是？」  
「躺在床上别动。」

立香深深吸一口气，躺在了王的眠床上，眼睛直直看着天花板。  
「所谓城塞祭最后的仪式，就是乌鲁克王与女神交龘媾，让女神的身体和心灵都为王所俘虏的仪式。但是，具体的仪式并非一定要以交龘合进行。灵肉上的交流，用亲吻来代替也可以。」  
「只是亲吻……对吗？」  
「你什么也不用做，全都由本王来就行了。」

靠在枕头上的立香点点头。  
当王的脸庞靠近的时候，立香的心跳迅速加快了几拍，他不自觉地闭上了眼睛。  
王的第一个吻落在了发顶。柔软蓬松的头发中间，传来了他的呼吸。  
立香的头发还有着他亲自喷上的宫廷香水的香气，那是密林中生长的树木的气味。  
王的第二个吻落在了额头。那里写有伊什塔尔的契约，是神的附属地。  
王的吻代表接纳这个契约，领受丰收女神的庇护。

立香以为下一个吻将落在嘴唇上，于是紧张地抿紧了嘴唇。  
未曾想到，温热的吸龘吮从前胸上传来。  
「？！啊……！那个……地方是！」  
奇怪的感觉让立香呜咽出声。王从亲吻之处抬起头来。  
「不要大惊小怪的。原本这个仪式是以女祭司接受作为前提，女人的胸龘脯和乳汁都是滋养和生产的象征。」  
是……这样没错，但是就算跟我说不要大惊小怪……！

王的第五个吻落在了小腹。光滑的皮肤底下，并未具有孕育胚胎的雌性器官。  
对于立香来说，吻在肚脐附近只是很痒。  
随后，立香没有感觉到更多的亲吻，但是腰部附近忽然传来了窸窸窣窣的声音。  
好像是衣物被解开时布料的摩擦声。  
……诶？  
他猛地睁开眼睛，吉尔伽美什王正用着平常坐在王座上睥睨臣下的表情，不紧不慢地解开包裹着他双腿和腰间的长裤。  
「等——！」  
「怎么了，藤丸，从刚才开始就没有乖乖躺着啊。」  
「是你说的只是亲吻而已啊？！」  
「的确只是亲吻而已，你难道在期待别的吗？」  
「不是……那个……！」  
「作为两河流域最古老的文明，这样原始风格的仪式应该不足为奇吧。」  
「就算是这样，也——！呜……呜呜！」

立香把红得像番薯一样的脸深深地埋在手掌里。  
……被触摸了。被亲吻了。  
总之，不敢看，也来不及阻止的事情发生了。  
立香内心有了一种完全被高高在上的王欺骗和戏弄的感觉。

吉尔伽美什王把一切衣物回归原样之后，起身离开了床铺。  
立香已经完全转过去背对着自己，在属于吉尔伽美什的被褥底下，缩成了一个毛球。  
「本王还要去浏览今天剩下的粘土板，你如果累了就先休息，藤丸。本王准许了。」  
「……请慢走！」  
像是被性格顽劣的主人给欺负了的，委屈至极的小动物。  
乌鲁克王看着自己闹脾气的新娘先生，轻轻地笑了。  
「晚安。」

【尾声1】

王离开之后，被子底下的藤丸立香慢慢呼出一口长气。  
不知道为什么，好像紧张的情绪随着他的离开也一并离去了。  
是因为，太过在意了吗……王突然间和他缩近距离的时候，总会让他心跳不已。

「喜欢」……这样的词汇太过轻率。对于立香来说，「尊敬」更贴近于他对那位贤明又高傲的王上的感情。  
正因为，王于立香而言如此特别。  
被他触碰过的地方……  
被他亲吻过的地方……  
每一处都还在不受控制地发热。对于孤独的夜晚来说，这种感觉简直如同拷问般煎熬。  
不快点入睡的话，明天会没有精神接受新的任务的。  
他紧紧闭上眼睛，祈祷安眠尽快来临。

【尾声2】

吉尔伽美什穿过走廊，来到无人的大殿上。  
门外传来的喧闹比刚才离开时小声一些，看来是醉鬼们已经酣饮到沉睡。  
他走向属于自己的宝座。那个标榜着他的荣耀，却也剥夺着他的自由之地。  
坐在那里，看向门缝外的夜空里，在那狭窄的空间之中高高悬挂的明月。

清新的风从殿外吹来。

他闭上双眼，意图小憩一会儿。意想之外的画面就在此时，再次侵入了脑海。  
黑潮。  
他能看见一只堪称「万兽母胎」的灾厄之物，从波斯湾遥远阴沉的海平面上，宏伟壮观地缓缓升起。

「假如能和那家伙一起治理乌鲁克，想必此处会变成更加美好的国度」。  
名为藤丸立香的未来的御主，让他再次片刻产生了这个愿望。  
……但是。  
却是将再次破灭的愿望。

「就算如此，本王也不会坐以待毙。迦勒底的那些家伙，也不会坐以待毙。」  
哼。特异点……冠位魔术师，「所罗门王」。  
「就让我来把你的那些可笑伎俩，全部粉碎吧。」


End file.
